What's a Little Scuffle Between Friends?
''What's a Little Scuffle Between Friends? ''is the 6th episode of Battle of Blood Gulch (Season 1). It was written by MrFluffman and III Cypher III. Plot Sam barely had enough time to get out of the line of fire and drag his remaining unconscious teammates out of the room before Krayson and Iron Fist went at each other. After succeeding of getting away, Sam crouched down by the hole in the roof and stared down into the room. "Wow, a few seconds in and they're already kicking each others asses." A groan from behind him made him look over his shoulder and, sure enough, Martinez was the first to awaken, gripping his head as a headache hit him full force. "Uugh, what happened? All I remember is....drinking..." Martinez said, getting to his feet and wobbling over to his friend. "Short version, we got drunk off our asses and you three got into a fight." Martinez stared at Sam for a moment before nodding and sitting beside him. "So what's happening now?" Sam shrugged and said, "I'm guessing Krayson's keeping something from us and Iron Fist wants to know." At Sams side sat both Swanson and Jenkins, who proceeded to look down and watch the fight. "So..." Swanson said. Jenkins looked over at Swanson before getting an idea. "Anyone want to make bets?" Martinez leaned back to get a good look at Jenkins. "Bets for what?" Jenkins looked back and replied with, "On who wins." Silence filled the air before Swanson moved and pulled out a couple credits. "Eh, what the hell, I'm in." Martinez followed. Sam didn't budge before looking over and saying, "I'm gonna get in on some of that action." ---- Iron Fist hit first. His, well, fist shot up, catching Krayson in the jaw. Krayson staggered back, winded. 'Fist used this distraction to press his advantage, landing blow after blow on his friend. He lifted him up by the loose threads of his neck armor. "Tell me," he growled. "Not going to happen, mate," Krayson said, then lashed out with a vicous kick to the shin. Groaning, 'Fist let go, and Krayson jumped on him, sending them both toppling to the floor. Krayson delivered punch after punch to Iron Fist's face, blood spurting. 'Fist pushed upward, sending Krayson slamming into the Base's roof. Groaning, Krayson slumped back down. IF grabbed him, and tossed him into a table. He charged him, sending them smashing into Jenkins's room. Krayson jerked down a poster of a movie that had come out several years before, and wrapped it around IF's neck. Iron Fist slammed his fist into Krayson's nose, breaking it with a snap. He lifted his friend up, and tossed him out the door. Krayson hit the wall, and lunged forward, punching every inch of IF he could. Iron Fist simply pushed up, sending his friend into the wall. Krayson's vision was blurry. He felt a fist close around his hair and his head was lifted up, then brought down with a crack against a table. He was lifted again, and spit out blood. Down to the desk again. And again. And again. Darkness beckonned. Scowling, Krayson thrust his feet out, slamming into Iron Fist's stomach. Iron Fist, unstopped, simply shook his head. "I'll give you one more chance, buddy," he said, almost pleading, "don't make me do this." Krayson spit out a wad of blood, responded, "Go on, you fight like a bird anyway." Suddenly he was flung down the hallway, slammed the wall, and everything went black. ---- "Pay up." Jenkins said, holding out his hand. Grumbles were emitted from his teammates, who each gave him ten, twenty, and thirty credits each. Martinez was the first to speak afterward. "Krayson took a beating. We should bring him to Maddox. Swanson, you and Jenkins go grab him, Sam and I'll go bring the Warthog around." The bet aside, everyone got serious and immediately agreed. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch